Multiverse Book II: The Great Universal War Story Trailer
by TheNexusEra
Summary: Worlds will live, Worlds will die. Truths are revealed, lies are exposed, Morality will be tested; The Battle Lines are redrawn: The Great Universal is about to begin. REACTION TEST


This is simply a test to see reactions for this passion project to decide if I want to start considering uploading this story. The trailer is based off the _Avengers: Infinity War Trailer._

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, everything else goes to their respective creators

* * *

Orbiting above Earth was the series of United Nations Space Command Space Stations, unknown to their security systems, a white outline tear began to rip open.

"The entire time I knew him, he only ever had one dream," - Kiara Hodges.

Wally West 'Kid Flash', Dick Grayson 'Nightwing', Starfire, Artemis 'Tigress', and Victor Stone 'Cyborg' see a ripple in the sky of a tear forming in the sky.

"To build an orderly and just society"

Darth Malak stood abroad The Star Forge, overlooking the tear forming in space through a screen monitor.

"If he conquers The Multiverse…"

An Imperial Dreadnought jumped out of hyperspace, looming on the side of The Citadel.

"He'll dictate life with the snap of his fingers" Kiara snapped her fingers, everything goes to black, "Just like that."

Commander Shepard looked at Kiara, whose head was cast down in depression, "What's his name again"

Kiara answered, "Eric"

Fade in to show Lord Eric remove his war helmet with flaming wreckage behind him.

Neo-Reality |Entertainment|

Jane Solo equipped a Communicator Helmet before piloting an X-Wing to launch off into the battle above The Citadel.

"We have one advantage," declared Ruby Rose.

Lapis Lazuli's Water wings formed out of her back she attempted to catch up with a departing Homeworld Ship.

"He's coming for us!"

John-117, The Master Chief, pulled out a Holo-Communicator to establish contact.

"He wants to take what we have!"

In Beach City, Connie Maheswaran looked at a worried Steven Universe with a distress look on her face.

"So that's what will use!"

On The Citadel, various dropships land in the docking bay with one having Naruto Uzumaki, Aang, Sora, Son Gohan, with The Reds, Blues, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano close behind them, coming out and Naruto shaking Commander John Sephard's hand.

The Flag of The U.R. is dropped on a desk.

The Galactic Republic's Delta Squad walks out of the docking bay, lock and loaded.

"Let's talk about this plan of yours," Peridot spoke up, with Ruby, Ashley Williams, and Guan Yu, "I think it's good, except for the fact, it's terrible, so how about I come up with the plan, and that way, it may be really good."

Guan Yu just looked at her while Ruby let out a quiet, "Wow"

 _One Multiverse._

Hover Transports, carrying many people, drive through a field for the upcoming battle, Sabine Wren looking over to see Ezra Bridger on the other one.

The Hulk, donning Gladiator-Like Armor, stood while Galactic Republic Gunships pass by him in the air.

The God of Thunder, Raiden, stood in the center while Delta Squad stood on four corners.

"The End, is near," - Lord Eric

Raiden summoned lighting and thunder around the room with RC-1138, known as Boss, covering his visor for a moment before looking at The God.

An Imperial-Designed Star Destroyer crashes through the side of a Skyscraper.

"When I'm done,"

Lord Eric stood in front of the disguised Kiara before brushing her hand to gesture to follow him to his coronation. Which she did, walking by his side.

"The Multiverse will be cleansed of injustice,"

In a wrecked location of The Gem Homeworld, Lord Eric began shattering Blue Diamond while Yellow Diamond watches, being surrounded by Kylo Ren, Luke Harper, Cell, and Obitio Uchiha.

Lord Eric shatters Blue Diamond, causing an energy surge.

Spartan-IV Jameson Locke, with Fireteam Osiris and The Grand Army of The United Republic, clocks his MA5D assault while Galen Marek activates his lightsabers and orders the charge.

Outside a Shield Bubble, the Military of The Neo-Showalter's Air Force bombards the dome while the Army charges through it.

"Perfectly Balanced,"

Commander Shepard jumped on some platforms, dodging from energy blasts before firing his M-97 Viper at the Xenomorph, while Tahiri Veila, clutching her ribs, looks up to see an explosion above the planet.

"As all things should."

Yui, chained to the wall, lets out an ear-piercing scream while Bray Wyatt presses a finger to his lips, letting out a "Shhh."

The Red Team plough through The Neo-Showalter Army in their signature M12 Warthog, passing by Team RWBY, The Solo Siblings, and The Crystal Gem assisting them.

The Creatures of Grimm latch onto a Covenant Scarab, tearing it piece by piece.

On a desolated DC Earth, Emperor Eric stood face to face with Superman, "And I hope they remember you" he said, Superman looked up at him angrily.

Emperor Eric jumped high in the air, Lightsaber in hand, clashes with Anakin Solo, the sparks flying while Anakin lets a roar.

Multiverse Book II: The Great Universal War

Lord Eric held up his glass, "Welcome to a world, of Gods, and Monsters" he began drinking the contents until his Assistant spoke up.

"Wasn't that quote in the Tom Cruise Mummy Movie?" The Assistant asked.

Eric seemed to sputter, "No" he denied.

Seth Rollins then said, "No, I think Russel Crowe said that to Tom Cruise in that movie"

Eric yelled out, "NO! It was from the Classic Universal Monster Movies!"

* * *

Give me your thoughts on this and whether or not I should start considering uploading this story!


End file.
